Are You My Angel?
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: Maya is an albino girl, who regrets something she did in her life.She only receives rejection from her parents, so she comes to Cross Academy to start anew.But, she isn't like other girls.There's something wrong with her, and she can't fillthe gap in her soul.Can the vampires deal with a new race?Will they play angel in this deadly game?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi People.**

**This is a story about a girl who is albino and she's not a vampire or a form of vampire. She is just a normal human being except for the fact that she's albino, and something else.**

**So I decided to do this because I was bored and there's nothing else to do at the moment and I'm kind of at a writer's block with my stories so bear with me if you're waiting for an update.**

**Character**

**Maya, Yawkiwchuck **

**Age: 15**

**A girl with a bit of a sad childhood but she makes the best of it. She's Albino!**

* * *

A scholarship student and the Night class of course!

Rain drops the size of gulf balls are falling from the thick grey clouds in the sky, making loud 'pings' as they hit something solid. Sighing once again, I lift my head from my knees and stare longingly at the tall trees, with their thick green branches, covering the secrets of the forest within. I look down at the book beside me, _The Devouring,_ I had picked it out of one of the many books on my shelves. Sometimes I wished that I could be one of those beautiful characters, and in the end live happily ever after. It's a sad fact that reality is actually far from being a pleasant dream. Why did I even pick out this book ? The message on the back creeped me out more than anything, the worst part I had it memorized.

'_When dark creeps in and eats the light,_

_Bury your fears on Sorry Night._

_For in the winters blackest hours,_

_Comes the feasting of the Vours,_

_No one can see it the life they stole,_

_Your body's here, but not your soul.'_

A shiver ran up my back after repeating the creepy words. I swing my legs off my window seat, and start walking over to my desk, when I hear a knock on my door. I change directions and open my door a crack to see who it is. Kyla, one of the maids, is standing in-front of my door. I pull the door open fully revealing myself in, a pair of jeans, black tank-top, and barefoot. "Maya, there is a letter here for you from Cross Academy." She hands me a thick white envelope with a red seal on the back, I nod to Kyla giving her permission to leave, and run over to my desk. Taking out a small knife from the left drawer, I break the seal, and open the envelope with shaking fingers.

_Dear Miss. Yawkiwchuck, Maya._

_We would love for you to attend our school, We will be expecting you on the fourth of May. If you except please reply ASAP. We look forward to your arrival._

_Signed, Kurosu, Kaien_

I smiled and stated packing my bag, I would be leaving tomorrow if I wanted to get there in time. I called for Kyla, Aimee, and Brea-anna, to help me prepare for my new journey. Finally I can get away from this prison of pain! I hope it's not to sunny their otherwise I'll have to wear lots of sun-block. She had no idea what she was really in for.

On the plane

I looked out the window to see some of the servants waving good-bye. I didn't wave back, because I know they were only waving out of duty, they were on my parents side, and therefore I couldn't really trust any of them to really care for me. I turned to my bag and unzipped it, pulling out a new book I had ordered in. The cover was blank other than the golden italic letters on the front, 'The Chaos Within' I was actually enjoying this book. I read for what seemed like a few minutes to me, which was actually a few hours to the whole world.

Looking up I saw that we were now in Japan, the sun was up and bright, which started to hurt my eyes, I pulled out my black sunglasses and my sun-block. I applied the sun-block to all of my exposed skin, it was the strongest stuff out there.

I step out of the plane and Kyla who had come with me to help me get my stuff to school, Kyla was probably the only servant who understood my pain and wasn't on my parents side. We got into a sleek black limo, and I poured myself a glass of water. I had stopped reading my book and I was now staring out the window at the buildings we passed.

I was thinking about all the books they had in the library! I could read some new horror stories, romance, and even mysteries. But I had to study, if I wanted to go to a good collage and become a Lawyer. I could really care less what my parents jobs were, and it didn't matter because I had no talent other than my drawing skills. I wonder if my twin ,Kayla, would be good at acting or singing. The car stopped in-front of huge black metal gates, looking up I saw that the sun was still shining and looked back down, rubbing my eyes, underneath my sunglasses. I approached the gates slowly, clutching my black messenger bag to my small 36a sized chest.

I can see a woman in a green poncho, with glasses, standing at the big huge gates. When I get closer I realize that the 'woman' is actually a man, I feel so embarrassed that when we reach him, I can only manage to say 'Hi' before looking back at my feet. What he did surprised me more than anything, "Hello Maya-chan! I'm so glad you accepted to come to my Cross Academy! Come! Come! We have much to discuss, and you haven't eaten, no? Well good because I have prepared dinner so some along before it gets to dark to find our way!" I blinked, my eyes wide with surprise. I wasn't expecting him to be like this and I no longer felt embarrassed anymore about my earlier accusations. "Um... Alright, your Kurosu-sensei, right?" I ask with a bit of uncertainty in my voice, "Yup! That's me! If you need anything you just ask me..."

He started blabbering about some rules as my mind wandered off in another direction, when I heard painfully loud screams. "Um, excuse me headmaster, but what are those screams about?" I had interrupted the headmaster in what-ever he was talking about before I had heard the screams, "Oh those why don't I show you. Come along then but be careful please."

I nod and follow him as he takes off in a different direction. When we supposedly reach our destination I'm covering my ears from the ear-splitting screams and kyaaaa's I look over to where the headmaster had been standing and see he's not there.

Oh no! How will I get out of this crazy mob! I start to panic and almost loose it when I remember my mp3 player. I pull it out and crank the volume so it hurts my ears, instantly I calm down and look around moving my way through the crazy smothering mob. I don't even notice the beautiful people walking out onto the path when I spot headmaster on the other side of the crazy mob of girls.

I start running and go straight in-front of a blonde boy, startling him but once again I can't hear anything other than my cranked music, so I don't notice the bewildered looks I get from the mob and the other pretty people. I turn off my music and rub my sore ears, "Sorry Headmaster, I lost you and I couldn't find you can we get away from this crazy mob of girls? I don't want to be smothered to death by the bunch of them." I say this oblivious to the fact that everybody is looking at me and the headmaster, "Of course Maya! Let's go I don't want to lose you in this large crowd again!" He's smiling kindly at me and has started to walk onto the path that leads probably back to the school.

I follow closely behind not wanting to get lost in this huge crowd. I can hear footsteps behind us and I turn around confused but then I see the most beautiful people ever, my first thought is I want to paint them and make them the cover on a book.

One of them approaches me and smiles, he has beautiful green, smiling eyes, soft looking blonde hair, and was tall. "Hello, are you new here?" He asks me, it takes me a few minutes and I blink, taking off my sunglasses, revealing my clear eyes, "Yes, My name is, Maya Yawkiwchuck , and you are?" I ask in my normal voice, I don't feel really anything other than that I want make him stand there while I paint him.

He smiles but I can see that he looks a bit surprised, probably that I'm not swooning over him, "Nice to meet you Maya-san, I'm Takuma Ichcijou, vice president of the Night-class." I give a small smile, and turn around to look where I'm walking so I don't fall over, and hurt myself.

Takuma's POV

The girl turned around and I blinked and looked over at Hanabusa who was looking at the girl with a confused look, "Why didn't she freak out when she saw us? An why was she wearing sunglasses, it's the middle of spring for heaven sakes!"

I laugh as he walks beside me still confused, "I don't know Hanabusa, maybe it's because you have something on your nose." I try not to laugh as Hanabusa's face crumples and he rubs his nose furiously. He sees that I'm laughing and he frowns, "Takuma!" he yells and I laugh even more."Come on! We don't want to be late for classes." I say and he nods falling into a step beside me, I can see the strange girl, Maya, walking beside the headmaster.

I can see their talking so I listen in, out of curiosity. "So headmaster what's the difference between the night-class and the day-class?" she asks in a curious voice. "Oh, well you see Maya-chan, the night class is for extremely exceptional students, that outsmart even the day-class."

So that's the lie they've been telling everyone. "I see, so will I be starting classes tomorrow?"she asks in a some-what formal voice. "Yup! I'll have to get someone to show you around!"

My mind races with some ideas if I showed her around I could get into the school library! But her next words crush my plans, "No, that's fine I can find my way around by myself. After-all headmaster I do have a photographic memory." So she has a photographic memory does she? Wait why do I even care?

Maya's POV (After dinner with the headmaster)

So I'm not allowed near the night-class? Fine by me but it's too bad, I thought that maybe I could be friends with that Takuma Ichijou. But I don't think I want to get to close with anyone while I'm here, pulling out my phone, I check out my weather app for tomorrow, and see that it's cloudy with a good chance of rain. I smile, now I won't have to wear my stupid sunglasses, though I'll still have to wear my sun-block. I slip into meaningless dreams...or maybe not.

_I'm walking in the forest with the rain pelting down onto my head. I'm looking for something, but I can't find it. I hear my name being called but ignore it and wander deeper into the darker part of the forest. When I finally reach the little pond my brother and I always swim in, I hear movement behind me and turn to see what's behind me. There, in the shadows of the tree branches, is Matthew, my brother. He looks just as he did that day, his wavy brown hair un-kept, his eyes brown as ever, the only thing different is what's behind those eyes. "Maya, don't you feel guilty at all about what you've done?" he asks in an innocent voice but I can hear all the anger in his voice as well, "I didn't want that to happen Matthew! I'm sorry! Don't go! Don't leave me behind." He is already walking away from me, "Why would I want to stay with a girl who murdered her own brother?" I start running after him but I can't catch up no matter how fast I go, "Matthew! Don't leave me! Please come back to me! Don't go! I don't want to be alone! Please..."_

I open my eyes, and see that my pillow and face, are soaked. I sigh and try to wipe away all the tears but more are released, so I just give up, and curl into a ball. Remembering the 8th of May perfectly that day was my birth-day, and now I hated my birth-day to the core.

Flash-back

Matthew and I were celebrating my Birth-day at our pond in the center of the forest, "I'm sorry mom and dad couldn't make it for your birth-day, Maya. But they're busy today so they couldn't come." I shake my head at him and smile up at him, "It's ok Matthew, I already know mom and dad hate me, so you don't have to try and make me feel better. But I don't really want them here, because I have you Matthew! And that's all I'll ever need." I wrap my arms around him and he laughs, "Alright ready for you next present?"

"There's another one?" I ask and look up at him confused, he had already given me ten presents they were all what I had wanted, so what more was there?

"Yup two more, the second one is swimming lessons." He smiles as my eyes widened in surprise.

"Really Matthew!" I don't even notice how close are faces are, "Wait you said two, so what's the other-" I am interrupted by the crushing of his lips on mine I just stand still not moving, it feels so wrong to have him kissing me, I want to push him away, but somehow I have been pushed against a tree, pinned like a butterfly to a board. He pushes down harder on my lips and I try my best to pull away, but it's useless so I let out a little cry. He stops and breathes heavily, "M-Matthew w-why d-did you do t-that?" I'm shaking I felt violated, I had never read anything about siblings being in-love with each-other this way and to be honest this scared me. I hadn't even had my first kiss do to the fact that I was only allowed to go into the forest and no one lived there. "Don't you love me Maya?" He asks his hair is covering his brown eyes from me, "Yes, but I love you as my brother, Matthew are you okay?" I'm shaking he still has me pinned to the tree, "So you don't love me as a man? Maya I will probably be the only boy close to your age that you will meet, yet all you see me as is your brother?" I don't answer or move just stand as still as I can, hoping that he'll release me and just smile and laugh tell me that he was just joking, I doubt it though. "Fine Maya, you leave me no choice," He grabs me roughly and pushes me towards the lake, "If I can't have you, then no one can!" He shoves me under the water and I clutch on to his shirt pulling him with me, I fight to get above water and he reaches air and quickly pushes me back before I can make it to the top as well. He pulls me up, "You either become mine Maya, or you die." I just stare back at him scared that's when adrenaline takes over and I do the most regrettable thing in my life. I somehow end up kicking him in between his legs and pushing myself to the bank I do my best to get to the bank, somehow I make it but my foot is grabbed and I kick out hitting Matthews head knocking him out.

End of Flash back

I shake my head, that wasn't my fault I was trying to protect my-self. Sighing I get up out of bed and grab my uniform, towel, undergarments, and a brush. I go to the girls dorm bathroom, seeing that nobody was there I hurry and by the time a group of girls walk in I'm already brushing my white hair. They don't even give me a second glance as they walk in. I turn and leave just as a few more girls come in, I'm making my way to the kitchen to get something to eat, when I spot a painting on the wall. It's a painting of my brother! I back away from it so that my back is touching the opposite wall I look closely at it and realize it's just a pond in a forest.

After School

I'm reading one of the new books I got from the library, you might not be able to see it, but I am extremely happy at the moment being lost in my book. I am so entranced in my book that I don't hear all the screaming girls until I bump into them. "Ah, sorry about that." I say and change direction looking for my lost spot.

Hanabusa's POV

I see the girl who is named Maya, she looks as if lost in her book. Her face seems so peaceful that way and she looks really pretty, now that I look at her. I wonder how her blood would taste? I start following after her an put my arm around her shoulder feeling her flinch a bit but she relaxes a bit, and looks at me, "Um... Hi." She says this a bit uncertainly and looks back her book with longing, "Hello my little princess, your new aren't you? I am Hanabusa Aidou, or others prefer to call me 'idol'." I grin at her, as she gives me a small smile back, "Yes I'm new, it's nice to meet you Aidou-senpai, I'm Maya." She says but she doesn't give her last name which confuses me, her name is a bit strange but it sounds lovely. I realize that she is walking away again, "Hey wait up!" I call out to her, ignoring the day-classes protests and mutters. She turns around hiding an annoyed look, "Yes what is it?" she asks, I smile an idea forming in my head, "Would you care to join me as my date to the spring dance on May 8th?" I'm surprised at the horror that crosses her face, but as quickly as it appears it is gone. "Um on May 8th?" I nod I hope she doesn't reject me seeing as that would not only humiliate herself, but me as well. "Well..."

* * *

**Ok tell me what you think please tell me this is not a mary-sue oh I really don't want this story to be that! Anyway review and yeah... if you review I'll update XD also I know their was probably never a dance in May but whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys I'm bored and thinking of delete in my other stories... I won't but I feel like it. **

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade

-William Ernest Henley, "Invictus"

Aidou's POV

"Well it says that the day-class and the night-class aren't supposed to interact with each-other, so I'm sorry but no." She gave me a blank stare and was about to turn around when I grab her arm, pulling her towards me. She smelt like soap, honeysuckle, and spring? Inhaling her scent made me almost dizzy, I decided that she would be my next little snack.

"Ummm Aidou-senpai, could please release me? I'm uncomfortable at the moment." I let go of the sweet-smelling girl out of surprise, she wasn't squealing or reacting like most girls who might not even like me, and if she blushed even a bit it would have shown, her face was very pale. I was a tiny bit frustrated no one had ever rejected me before, and she wasn't going to be an exception.

"But Maya-chan~, this dance is so the two classes can interact! An, I'm the idol of the night-class, don't you want someone popular to be your date?" She looked well bored, but she looked up at me and I found that her eyes were the window to her soul, because in her eyes was confusion. Maybe she had never been on a date? No that couldn't be it she was pretty enough for a human girl.

"Well, I suppose I could accompany you but only for an hour, that's an important day for me and I have some-things to do at 8:00." I smile, I win and an hour is plenty of time to drink her blood erase her scars and memories as well. This will be too Perfect!

"Yay! Okay see you there Maya-chan!"

"Maya."

"What?"

"Maya, just call me that please I don't like honourifics."

"Alright, Maya."

She nods and turns around probably looking for her lost spot in her book. It annoys me, that she finds her book more interesting than me. Who could ever find paper and words more interesting as I, Idol of the night-class?

Alex's POV

"Woah! This place is huge, Alex!" I turn to look at Kimberley, her soft golden locks blowing in the wind as her dark brown orbs widen in excitement. "Hey Alex, do you think Maya will be here?" I run a hand through my dark brown hair that has green tips, "I dunno, I hope so. I mean we still haven't found her and it's been decades since we saw her as 'Tessa'." Kimberley frowned, furrowing her brow in memory, 'Tessa' or rather Maya, had put up quite a fight when she remembered who we were and what we were going to do. This time she wouldn't find out who we were.

Kimberley and I were neither evil nor good, we were not human and we were not monsters, we were merely observers, trying to get back a fallen comrade. Honestly Humans and vampires were so troublesome and were merely specs of dust on the observer's shoes.

If only he had never made Isthinel angry, Kimberly, or rather Kiminel, and himself would not be on Earth, and now every-time Isthinel remembered who they were she died instantly, causing her to be reborn as a different human. The first time they had found her and tried to get her to remember was in the Victorian Era of England. Isthinel's name was Elizabeth, and she was the daughter of a high-class family.

Next they found her as a child born into slavery. Her hair had been a deep brown and her one bright green eye and her other dull blue one, marking her as the child of the devil himself. The observers simply found humans possessed as 'Demons' or 'Devils' was simply idiotic.

Of course there were real demons and Devils in this world as were there 'Angels' and 'God', Alex had learned this and had learned some tricks from them, of course they had no idea what he was, other than God, the one who created him.

Kimberley pulled on his hand and they were on their way to the head-masters office, Alex quickened his pace and they were in the school, passing some vampires. Some of the boys looked hungrily after Kimberley, who was oblivious, or so it seemed, she enjoyed the hungry looks, Kimberley knew she was pretty and she didn't fail to let others notice.

I sneered at the boys, I got the girl and they weren't getting a taste even though he was only her brother, Kimberley still belonged to him and she wouldn't be with any vampire boys.

I suddenly caught a whiff of Maya's scent on one of the vampire boys, he was blonde and had sparkling blue orbs, I narrow my eyes at him, he looks a bit proud of himself.

Maya's POV

This book was getting so interesting but I still had that homework to do. Screw the teacher and his belief at giving his students so much homework, luckily because of all the books I had read made me smarter then I should have been at this age.

Sighing, I begin to remember Hanabusa, he was pretty insistent on me coming to the dance with him, although I might as well have fun while I'm there I might even forget about Matthew, but how could I forget something so horrible? Was it even allowed to be forgotten? I wonder if God would forgive me? Well it would be better to be forgiven by my brother, it was him who was wronged by me.

Hanabusa was handsome, something out of a fairytale, maybe he would allow her to paint him sometime, of course she would ask permission from the headmaster, she didn't want to get into trouble so soon. Glancing at the clock it was already nine p.m. and it had only taken her two hours to finish her homework she was almost done but there was one problem that was troubling her.

She decided she would ask the teacher about it tomorrow, being happy with that she drifted off into yet another nightmare.

"_Elizabeth! Hurry and get out of here as fast as you can darling!"_

"_But Mama!"_

"_Go now child."_

_The girl Elizabeth cries but turns and runs just as her mother tells her to, there house was being burnt and four men were trying to kill her father and mother, Elizabeth takes her little sister, Maria, by the hand hurrying off to the safety _ of the forest only to come face to face with a gigantic spider.

Elizabeth let out a terrified scream, causing her little sister to hide behind her, "Elizabeth?"

That's when I awoke with a scream, panting. What the hell had that been? Who was this girl Elizabeth and why was I seeing those things in my dreams? I shook all thoughts from my head and grabbed my uniform and various other things to get ready for the morning.

Heading down to the showers, I quickly cleaned myself and hair, and got dressed into my uniform, by then it was six p.m. and I had nothing else to do other then style my hair. Instead of leaving it down like usual, I decided I would put it up into a pony-tale, which was high and let my long bangs escape, causing them to tickle my face.

I decided that I wanted to get green in my bangs, emerald green, the color reminded me of green grass in the spring and I would like to have some colour about me other then black, I think maybe I should cut my hair after the dance. Oh great another thing for me to worry about, what was I going to wear anyway. I had never needed a dress before seeing as my parents liked to pretend I didn't even exist.

As I was leaving the washroom a few girls shot me death-glares, I just ignored them continuing on my way. I had no reason to harm them and they had no reason to cause harm onto me. I kept my head held high and walked down to where I could smell food, mmmm breakfast. I was so hungry I could probably eat a whole horse. Though that was strange because I hardly ate anything at all and even when I did it was because I was told to eat.

After school

I was walking back from the library when I bumped into some crazed fangirls, sighing when they stole my book and threw it into a tree, it was a good thing that when I was little I was surrounded by trees and would climb up them like a monkey. So when the girls laughed and stalked off to their beloved nightclass, I sized up the tree, unaware of two bright blue orbs watching me.

I decided I would go with the second shortest branch and carry on from there till I reached my precious book. So as soon as I reached my book I smiled triumphantly which was a rare thing for me to do, I hardly ever smiled and when I did it was an accomplishment by the thing that made me smile, but I never laughed after what happend with Matthew, I swore I would never laugh.

When I was finally on my way back to my dorm I realized that the nightclass were behind me, so it didn't surprise me when Takuma, was walking beside me smiling, "Miss Maya, what on earth are you doing outside after curfew? I might have to tell the headmaster you know."

I gave a small smile, "Sorry Takuma-senpai, some angry Aidou fangirls threw my book into a tree, so I had to climb up said tree and retrieve it." I found no reason to lie to him and it wasn't as if I was trying to get the girls in trouble I didn't even remember their faces now. Taku8ma's eyes widened a tiny bit, probably not used to girls telling the truth about when there being bullied, to me it didn't matter no harm was done to my book or myself. They were just jealous fangirls.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that anything I could do to help?"

"Oh no, besides no harm was done to either my book or myself, it's not as if they were beating and threatening me. But I thank you for your concern, good night and have a wonderful night." I bid him goodbye and take off to my dorms, not noticing someone's eyes follow me as I hurry off to bed, eager to finish up my new homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Long time no see! I just thought I would write up a new chapter for this story because I actually really love it! So onwards!**

**Takuma's POV**

I was surprised when Maya had told the truth, she was very different from all the girls that I knew, even different than the vampire girls, she never laughed I noticed, and alot of her smiles were forced. What was it about this girl, why did she seem so sad? An when she was told that she wasn't supposed to hang around with the night-class she immediately followed that rule and it always seemed to be accidents that brought her to us.

Maybe I could somehow cheer her up, except I would have to figure out what was the reason to cause her pain. We had finally reached our classroom and were greeted with two new faces, one was a girl, with soft golden curls, her eyes were a chocolate brown, they seemed to scream oblivious, yet she also had the look about her that said, she knew she was beautiful and she would flaunt it. The boy had dark brown hair with green tips, his eyes were bright green they seemed to shout 'STAY AWAY!' They were both very tall, though the boy was taller.

They weren't vampires, and yet they weren't humans either, just what were these creatures? I didn't know, and yet I felt I knew, the boy and girl shot me a deadly glare, and I blinked in surprise, what was their problem? I didn't even talk to them!

**Maya's POV**

It had been a long day, and Yuki had asked me to deliver some forms to the President of the night class, I think his name was Kaname, anyways I really wish she hadn't asked me, I had more homework to do because I was now doing the night class work, it was harder than the dayclass work, but I still figured it out, and because of this I wouldn't be reading I would just be doing work.

I let out a sigh as I walked out of the classroom, making my way to where the night class came out. I quickly put in my headphone blasting the speakers, this was a good song and I wouldn't hear the fangirls screaming now. I quietly sang along with the words,

"I open my eyes again, to a sleepy morning  
I tighten the tie around my neck  
When I pass through the classroom door I can walk in with my chest puffed out proudly  
Such a wind blows past everyday life  
I thought I heard it  
I even thought I felt it  
Now it starts to shake within my chest  
I thought it would come soon  
As those millions of stars vanished  
I watched them fade  
I waved them good-bye  
Im glad."

I was halfway there and the screams had already gotten five times louder, shaking my head I continued to sing the song, this time not as quiet.

"Overlooking the corner of the hall as I sweep  
I think something is odd  
Even though the time within me has stopped  
Its like Im living different days  
The dust falls and piles up like snow  
I thought they were waiting  
I even thought they were calling out  
Now my time starts to shake  
I thought I found it  
I awaken lost memories  
Thats the end  
Of the eternal  
Story."

The truth was I was a good singer but I wasn't amazing just good, my voice wasn't as good as a real singer but it was a nice in tune kind of voice. I was almost there now and the screams were way louder than before so I concentrated on my music.

"Before I knew it I was running  
You were pulling my hand  
Yesterday is long past; Tomorrow is just ahead  
My heart raced at such obviousness

I thought I heard it  
I even thought I felt it  
Now it starts to shake within my chest  
I thought it would come soon  
The new day passes through thousands of mornings  
I thought it was waiting  
I even thought it was calling out  
My soul is shaking  
I thought I found it  
Like millions of dreams the day can vanish  
I watched it fade  
I waved it good-bye  
Thank you."

I smiled at completing my song, and realized I had reached my destination, Yuki was nowhere in sight, but I saw Takuma, Hanabusa, and Kaname, I didn't bother unplugging my headphones but instead walked up over to the President of the night class, I handed over the papers and popped out only one headphone, "Cross-san asked for me to give this to you." I had no idea what else to say, so I gave a nod, popping back in my headphone and letting the music take me away, not noticing the bright green eyes that followed my every moment, but before I could go any further, I felt my arm being pulled, turning around swiftly I noticed it was Kaname.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow, what did he want now, I had given him the papers and that's all I was supposed to do, right? I just noticed how the last rays of sunlight caught his eyes, and I wanted to make him freeze, and go get some paint and a canvas.

"Maya-san, did Yuki tell you where she was going, and why she couldn't deliver the paper herself?" He had sorrow in his eyes, that made you feel as if you could drown in it. I blink, and sigh, Yuki had said he would probably question but to tell him she was shopping for the headmaster, with Zero.

"She said that she was going to be out in town till midnight, with Kiryuu-san." I only said what was necessary, and was about to drown in my music when another hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, seriously how am I ever going to get any work done if all these people are grabbing me? Turning around I saw that it was Takuma, and I gave a tiny smile, this better be quick.

"Um miss Maya, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." He smiled happily at me, his teeth sparkling, was that even possible? His teeth were so bright they made me hiss out in pain, as my eyes were exposed to such bright light. I didn't miss the other two hisses that came from his left, although I had no idea who they were, probably some Takuma fangirls.

"Oh, um sorry, miss Maya." I put on my sunglasses, just in case he did that again, jeesh that sparkling really hurts the eyes.

"I'm sorry Takuma-senpai, but I'm already attending the dance with Adiou-senpai." I was still blinking, I was going to have to rest my eyes when I got back to my room.

"Oh, well then would you save me a dance?" I didn't catch the look of surprise, since I was still blinking, the last rays of sunlight didn't bother me too much but it wasn't pleasant either.

"I suppose I could, now I must bid you farewell, I have to go and take care of my eyes, have a pleasant night." I hurried off rubbing at my eyes and listening to my music when a song came on that I really enjoyed, although many people were freaked out by it.

"I had visions, I was in them  
I was looking into the mirror  
To see a little bit clearer  
The rottenness and evil in me

Fingertips have memories  
Mine can't forget the curves of your body  
And when I feel a bit naughty  
I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes  
(but no one ever does)

I'm not sick but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell

I didn't notice the night class were behind me and could hear my under the breath singing voice.

Been around the world and found  
That only stupid people are breeding  
The cretons cloning and feeding  
And I don't even own a tv

Put me in the hospital for nerves  
And then they had to commit me  
You told them all I was crazy  
They cut off my legs now I'm an amputee, goddamn you

I'm not sick but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot cause i'm in hell  
I'm not sick but I'm not well  
And it's a sin to live so well

I wanna publish zines  
And rage against machines  
I wanna pierce my tongue  
It doesn't hurt, it feels fine  
The trivial sublime  
I'd like to turn off time  
And kill my mind  
You kill my mind

My favourite part was coming up and I smirked, I had now reached my dorm and I was swinging my head gently with the song.

Paranoia paranoia  
Everybody's coming to get me  
Just say you never met me  
Im running under ground with the moles  
(Diggin big holes)

Hear the voices in my head  
I swear to god it sounds like they're snoring  
But if you're bored then you're boring  
The agony and the irony, they're killing me

I'm not sick but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot cause I'm in hell  
I'm not sick but I'm not well  
And it's a sin to live so well."

I was now in my room and I opened up my textbooks, beginning my homework and sang the lyrics quietly under my breath, this song was always a good one,

There is a world few know about

Where rules don't apply, no

And you can't keep a good girl down

She goin' through the club looking for a good time

Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine

Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night

Yeah, baby doll just comes alive

Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line

We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice

She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice

Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what

Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night

Yeah, everybody just comes to life

Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind

We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done

It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun  
Lemme hear you say, yeah

Say yeah

Say yeah

Say yeah

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

I had finally completed my work and was online to find a store where I could buy a dress for the dance, I decided on emerald green as the colour of my dress. It was a nice colour, besides I had already made an appointment to get my hair done, I really sucked at doing my hair, I couldn't even braid someone else's hair. I had also made an appointment for my makeup, I wasn't good at that either...

Checking the time I noticed it was almost one in the morning, freaking out I jumped up and shut off my laptop, qucikly changing into some pj's, that felt so soft and fuzzy, I jumped into my bed snuggling under the covers, I let sleep overtake my concious state.

**I feel very bad about not updating in so long but hardly anyone reads this story, anyways if you guys are Kuroshitsuji fans, please check out my "See You in Hell Amigo's" story. Also a shout out!**

**If you guys like Kuroshitsuji, check out "Black Raven Demon", "Tabby Cat", "Fee Fye Fo Fum", "The Hybrid", "A kiss to my prince", and "The King 2 hearts."**

**Ja Ne~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya's POV**

I was out in town today by myself, I had to go pick up my dress and get my hair, and makeup done. I sometimes wish I had some friends, I was used to being alone but in this town I felt as if I was being watched.

I walked past a shop with paintings on display, one caught my eye, and I stopped to admire it. It was truly a great work of art, it was of a woman with golden curls pinned back with rose clips, she was sitting in a chair beside a man who was standing with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. There were trees surrounding the two and it seemed to look happy and yet there was a sadness that was there. Shaking my head quickly I continued on my way the painting seem to suck you in, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

I walked into the dress shop which had beautiful dresses of all kinds, costumes, ball-gowns, party dresses, normal everyday dresses, and more. I felt like I was now in a completely different world, I wasn't one for dresses, but before the incident I had been required to go to my parents business parties with my older brother, there I had to dress properly which meant dresses and my hair had to be done with some light make up. It was really just annoying, but I could not defy my parents because they were the ones who were in charge of me. I was brought out of my thoughts by a woman with waist length, iron straight, red hair, and sparkly summer grass emerald eyes, there was some freckles across her nose and she had nice curves.

"Well howdy, there! Can I help ya? Can I?" She had sparkly white teeth and she almost blinded me like the time Takuma-senpai had by accident, though she seemed nice and besides I had my sunglasses on so I would be fine, if she pulled another one of her sparkly sunshine smiles. Her accent was definitely not from Japan.

"Um, yes I'm here to pick up a dress, my name is Maya Yawkiwchuck?" I gave her a tiny fake smile, and she nodded hurriedly and quickly ran off behind some doors calling over her shoulder for me to wait just a minute.

I looked around the dress shop more to be met with silk, silk, silk, and even more silk! Why did I have to agree to go to the dance with Hanabusa? I could be studying and back in my dark room without all that sunlight burning me down to the stake. I really didn't want to have to do this but maybe I could meet some friends or something, I just really wanted to know more about the night class, though I never made too much effort to get to know them. It seemed I was just always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Here it is! We just need to make sure it fits you properly first, kay sugarpie?" Sugarpie? I have no comment, anyways the dress was beautiful and it seemed to sparkle, the emerald green made it see just perfect. It was an of the shoulder dress short emerald taffeta cocktail dress, it would look perfect with my black heels that I had brought with me from Canada. I wanted to smile at the dress but realized that I had to go and get everything else finished, there was only three more hours before the dance.

"Thank-you, I would like to buy it now." She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically pushing me into a change room and shutting the door behind me. Well she did say I had to try it on first... Oh well, might as well. I slid off my own outfit which was a pair of comfortable skinny jeans, black T-shirt with a slogan of "Tickle me. I dare you." With a tiny little ninja on the front, an angry expression on his face, then my black knee-high soft boots. I also had to remove my sunglasses and blinked at the sudden change for my eyes.

**AFTER CHANGIN AND DRESS SHOP!~ 8D **

I noticed that it was starting to get dark already and I still had to get my make-up, and hair done. Sighing quietly I began to speed walk to my destination, which was a little shop with script on the window's, the shop's name was Elizabeth's Hair&Make-up.

I opened the door and heard the sound of a little tinkling of a bell as I entered. Glancing around I noticed that the shop was pretty creepy, but shrugged off the feeling of being watched when a girl in a bright pink dress, blonde curls bouncing, and blue eyes shining, came up to me bouncing in excitement.

"HIYA! YOU MUST BE MAYA! C'MON C'MON I'LL START RIGHT AWAY ON YOUR HAIR AND MAKE UP!" Her smile was at a thousand wotts, and was worse then the smile Takuma and that girl from the dress shop put together! I don't know if my eyes will be able to see properly anymore...

The girl pushed me into a salon chair and quickly began to start on my hair, I sat as still as possible and just let her do what she wanted. In the mirror I noticed her nametag, "Satomi Miko" It was a pretty name for a Japanese girl, though I was guessing that one of her parents was Caucasian, or French... She spoke in English which surprised me but I didn't really mind that much. I didn't really enjoy speaking in Japanese...

Time seemed to fly by as she had already finished my hair and was just putting the finishing touches on my make up. It surprised me seeing as I had only been here for what seemed like two minutes, not an hour... Even for her to be able to do that in an hour was surprising in its self. She was humming a little tune under her breath as she worked on my face to make me look 'beautiful', personally I could care less about how I looked.

"ALRIGHTY! YOUR'E ALL PRETTIED UP!~" I blinked, and she stepped away from the mirror, revealing my reflection, which surprised me. It was of a beautiful young woman, her hair had been put up in a bun with loose curls spilling out and down her bare shoulders, she had light green eye shadow that wasn't too over exaggerated but was just the right amount. The eyeliner really showed my redish pink eyes, and they seemed to sparkle, her lips shined with the light pink lip gloss and the light dusting of blush seemed to make her cheeks glow.

"Wow, she's beautiful..." I held up an hand to touch the girl in the mirror and noticed my nail shined, when did she even do that? This is just a dream, I could never look like this, that isn't my reflection, I could never be beautiful. It just was so not me...

"Well, that's you! I must say this is some of my finest works, and I didn't have to do too much because your'e so pretty all ready!" Ah, she was British and Japanese, I could tell now because of her accent, and her eyes were slightly slanted, so it was obvious, She was really pretty, and I noticed she wore no make up.

"Thank-you." I whispered and her smile was turned on once again, then she ran off to a door and was gone for a couple of minutes before she came back in her hands a necklace with a golden chain and a sparkling diamond pendant that seemed almost red.

"Now to complete you new look!" She placed the necklace around my neck, "Perfect! Now you go and have fun Maya-chan!" Eh? Wait I still have to pay her!

"But, I still have to pa-"

"Oh don't be silly! It's a gift from me to you! Kay~ Now run along, you don't want to be late , do you?" With that, she pushed me out of the shop and I found myself standing alone on an almost empty street, That was totally weird. Shrugging, I began to speed walk back up to the school, there was only and hour left before the dance started, and I still had to finish up the last of my homework. Besides I wanted to start reading the new book I had gotten, "Before I Fall" The description looked really good so I just had to read it!

**In Her ROOM~!**

This book was so amazing! I couldn't stop reading, which ended up in me not noticing my timer to go to the dance... I know I'm so bad at these kinds of things but, c'mon usually I had servants to come tell me when I was to leave, it's kind of hard to ignore a person...

Glancing absentmindedly at the clock on my laptop, I screamed and jumped up, I was already half an hour late! Dang, I should really stop loosing myself into a book like that, I could get killed like that! Think of all the possibilities! I hurried and slipped back on my awesome knee high boots, which are really comfortable!

Grabbing my Ipod off of my desk I hurriedly slipped out my dorm room, popping in my headphone and listening to one of my favourite songs evaa~, sort of, I really liked this song because it totally suited me. Besides I loved this band, it was my all time favourite! I also liked there other songs! Running off into the direction of where the dance was being held, I really let the music absorb me.

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

I could feel my lips twitching up at the corners and felt the urge to sing along with beautiful and sad song. Although I wouldn't I didn't want to risk anyone hearing me. That would not be good, because I did not want to be made fun of by anyone, I already had those fangirl bullies to deal with I didn't need anymore.

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

I couldn't hold back anymore and decided that I could quietly sing underneath my breath because this song was pretty much made for me, described my life, and to listen to it on the day my life went backwards.

"Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore"

My voice was so quiet I was sure no one would be able to hear me, and I could see the lights from where the dance was being held. Which was good cause the song was almost over.

"Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore"

The song was over and so was my journey to the dance, now I had reached my destination, I popped out my headphones after turning off my music of course, and slipped my Ipod into my dress pocket, yes my dress had pockets people! I wanted it specifically for that very reason! Taking in a deep breath I opened the door, and almost immediately I wanted to turn around and leave.

This place was, well a party, there was no other way to describe it, I felt I stuck out, like a sore thumb, I so did not want to be here, with all these happy people, it was annoying, and I hated big crowds, memories of the funeral flashed through my mind, hate filled glances were shot my way, gossip about me flew in and out of my ears, as I silently accepted my brother's death.

Shaking my head I closed the door behind me, and made my way over to where the snacks were, and just let myself be hidden, hoping and praying no one would notice me, unfortunately someone up there doesn't really take favour to me, because a boy who was much taller than I, he had soft chocolate brown hair with green tips, his face was hidden behind a mask, but striking emerald green eyes that seemed to melt me. He was smiling charmingly at me, "Evening, aren't you beautiful? Would you be able to spare me a dance?"

I offered a small half fake half real smile to him, giving him my hand, " I suppose I could spare you a dance, but I must warn you that I am a horrible dancer and have two left feet."

"I can make up for that." With that said, he swept me into a dance, whispering the steps into my ear, and smiling approvingly when I got the step correct. For some reason I felt that he was so familiar, and yet I haven't seen him before, or maybe I saw him when I was attending a business party with my parents.

**Okay that's all for part 1! :) I'm guessing you thought she was going to attacked by a vampire? Nope! Although Sorry for the really short chapters... I feel my writing is getting sloppy and I'm being lazy but I'll try to do better for next chapter! Anyways thank's for the support, hope you keep reading even though this sucks.**


End file.
